The Worm, The Snake and The Mouse
by karone-sakura
Summary: A different take on how Harry Potter defeated Dumbledore, Voldemort and Fudge. Warning: This is supposed to be funny. All the characters are a little OOC! Full title inside.


**_The Earthworm, The Garden Snake and The Little White Mouse._**

* * *

_Summary: A different take on how Harry Potter defeated Dumbledore, Voldemort and Fudge. Warning: This is supposed to be funny. All the characters are a little OOC!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. If I did, well lets just say that Harry Potter would never be the same. So please do not think I own anything.

* * *

**Warning:** In this story Harry, Ron and Hermione will be a little out of character. That is because I wrote this to be humorous and what they were in the books was too serious for this story. The animals I chose may not fit them exactly but again it's to be funny. I hope you enjoy the story and no flames please.

* * *

Harry Potter sat in Transfigurations one morning trying to concentrate on changing into his Animagus form. What no one knew was that he had finished the transformation two years ago. See seventeen year old Harry Potter had many secrets. This was just one.

So he sat in class pretending to concentrate when a thought struck him. 'I wonder what animal form Dumbledore changes into.' With that line of thought, he decided to ask the man as soon as possible.

After class Harry told his friends his thoughts. Both looked very interested and so they all speculated all afternoon on what the most powerful Light Lord of their time was. Everything from lion to phoenix was mentioned and finally they could take it no longer. They went to find Dumbledore after dinner that night.

After getting by the gargoyle and they were seated in front of the man, Harry quickly explained what they wanted to know. The old man just sat there for a moment, while his face went completely blank. Then a sweaty look overcame his face as he said, "No one is to know what my form is. It could lead to my death someday."

With that Dumbledore concentrated and began to shrink. A moment later and the three students stared in shock as Dumbledore's change was completed. Hermione began to freak out immediately and so she squashed Dumbledore like a bug. For you see Dumbledore turned into an earthworm. That's right a lowly common earthworm.

The two boys gave her a weird look as she panted, after having screamed for the last five minutes straight. "What?' she said, "I'm deathly afraid of worms!" The two boys just shook their heads.

"What should we do now?" Ron asked.

That's when Harry thought of his second target. He decided he didn't want to be light anymore because they were so weak. The other two agreed and off they went to find the darkest lord of their generation.

They found him later that night, having used Harry's scar to find him. They stood before him and asked a single question. Voldemort, in a moment of stupidity, looked sweaty for a second, before he too transformed before there eyes. Harry fell over laughing and Hermione wasn't far behind.

Ron however freaked out and began stomping on the little garden snake that was Voldemort. Soon Voldemort was dead and the two others in the room looked at Ron as though he grew another head. He said, "What? I don't like spiders or snakes!" The other two just shook there heads before Harry thought of his last good idea of the day.

They decided to go visit the minister and tell him the good news personally. After some small talk Harry asked a very important question. Fudge blanched horribly but didn't see the harm in showing them. After all, he was the minister and they would never harm him, right? So he transformed quickly leaving a smirking Harry Potter to stand over him. Before the other two knew what was going on Harry stomped all over a squeaking Fudge.

"What? I don't like white mice and Fudges! He happened to be both." Harry said with a smirk still on his face.

With that done, they didn't know what to do with themselves. So they decided to take over the wizarding world by taking over Dumbledore's, Voldemort's and Fudge's positions. Hermione became Headmistress two years later after McGonagall stepped down. Ron convinced his father to take over as minister and then two years later his father stepped down and Ron took over.

Harry became the Dark Lord quickly and soon had many followers. Then one day his two friends and he sat down for tea when Hermione asked, "Harry, you never did tell us what your form is." With a fake nervous look on his face he turned into a giant black maned lion. The other two smiled and nodded to themselves. Harry then explained he was also a basilisk but didn't want to accidently kill them so he decided not to show them.

Ron and Hermione turned into a red fox and mountain lion respectively. They all lived happily ever after. Until a person who was an elephant Animagus came along . . . The moral of this story? Never show your enemy your animal form unless you're the bigger animal.

The End.

* * *

_AN: I told myself that I would only write at the bottom of the story so here I am. Lol. First off. The story doesn't have to make sense. Its not gory nor is it sick. It is plain and I think its pretty funny. It was only supposed to be funny. There is a plot and while they may not have done things that way its not the point of this story. I do not want to hear any flames about it not making sense and if you don't find it funny then please do not tell me so. We each have our own senses of humor. This happens to be mine. Now that I'm done ranting I hope you all enjoyed my brief one-shot. I would love it if you all reviewed! Ciao for now._

_Karone_


End file.
